


kisses like magic

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, no plot just kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: tsuzuru and itaru make out! (that's it, that's the summary.)a special request for my friend @yoseigumi on twitter!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	kisses like magic

This isn’t exactly where Tsuzuru thought he was going to be.

He would be lying if he said it  _ wasn’t _ where he wanted to be, though, on top of Itaru Chigasaki, pressing their lips together, one hand supporting his weight over him, and the other gently cupping his cheek, rubbing a thumb against surprisingly smooth skin – what the hell kind of skin-care did this guy have  _ anyway _ ? His skin was so smooth, but Azami got mad at him for eating pizza at ridiculous hours of the morning, and all that other nonsense.

“Tsuzuru,” Itaru says, against his lips, “that kind of feels weird.”  
“What, this?” Tsuzuru rubs his thumb against his cheekbone again, and feels Itaru lean into it. “It seems like you like it, Itaru-san.”  
“Yikes, I didn’t want to be called out by a messy college student for being a touchstarved baby.”  
“I said nothing of the sort.”

Tsuzuru sighs, and kisses him again, relishing in the way their lips press together without a second thought. Itaru’s lips aren’t as soft as the rest of his face, they’re chapped, and dry, but that’s one of the few things that Tsuzuru likes about Itaru – as hard as it can sometimes be to kiss in this state, he likes the way their lips move together, the way they fit together without another word.

He likes it when Itaru gets a tiny bit  _ handsy _ , as well. The way he wraps his arms around his waist, and holds tightly onto him, his fingers rubbing gently at the edge of his jacket. Tsuzuru pulls away to shrug it off, letting Itaru run his hands over the smooth skin revealed by the shedding of the jacket, down his arms, and back up, over his shoulders, and then down the middle of his chest, and across to settle on his hips. Itaru is giving Tsuzuru a  _ look _ , and Tsuzuru is returning it with one of his own, before he sees Itaru lean up to kiss him, sitting up so Tsuzuru’s settled in Itaru’s bony lap.

God, Tsuzuru feels a little bit like a lottery winner. Itaru’s effortlessly beautiful, and he’s just some nobody with a boring face.

“Are you thinking about something again?” Itaru asks, in that fake elite voice of his, and Tsuzuru blinks at him. “You’re not kissing back like you were earlier.”  
“Why on earth are you worried about that sort of thing,” Tsuzuru asks, feeling a blush rise across his face.  
“I dunno, you were kissing me a lot earlier, and then you stopped.” Itaru replies, and Tsuzuru sticks his tongue out at him. “Well, whatever, if you don’t want to tell me, it’s not that big of a deal, y’know.”

Tsuzuru loops his arms around his neck, and winds a hand into soft, sandy blond hair. He tugs, and Itaru lets out a sigh that Tsuzuru is pretty sure contains  _ some  _ form of arousal in there. Tsuzuru wants to call him a pervert, but he knows he’s in no way any better.

“Ow, don’t pull so hard,” Itaru’s mouth says, even though his hips roll up slightly. “You’re going to tear out my hair.”  
“You like it.” Tsuzuru whispers, and Itaru shoots him a smile.  
“Yeah, I do.”

_ I  _ **_really_ ** _ can’t stand this man _ , Tsuzuru thinks, and he quietly starts kissing him again, leaning against his warmth. It’s a lot more gentle than he’d intended, but he can’t bring himself go any harder just yet, not when he’s in this state, not when he loves Itaru so much. He releases a sigh into Itaru’s lips as a cold hand slips up underneath his shirt, and splays out over his back, and he arches back, still holding tight around Itaru’s neck. His hand moves up over his shoulder blades, and drags his shirt up with him, and Tsuzuru gives him a look, biting his bottom lip so he pulls away.

“I don’t really want to take off my shirt,” Tsuzuru says.  
“No one’s going to see us,” Itaru says in response, though he lowers his hand back to his hips. “Senpai won’t be back until late tonight.”  
“It’s cold,” Tsuzuru replies, but he knows its a weak response.  
“Hm,” is Itaru’s only reply, and he rubs his thumbs over his hipbones gently.  
“What?”  
“Nothing ~ ”  
“ _ What _ ?”

Itaru gives Tsuzuru a shit-eating grin, and honestly, Tsuzuru can’t remember why he chose to like this man again. He’s  _ infuriating  _ in every sense of the word, and Tsuzuru’s more than aware that he knows it.

“…Fine,” Tsuzuru says, and Itaru looks up at him knowingly. “If I take off my shirt now, I’m going to get carried away, so unless you want that sort of thing to happen – ”  
“I’m not complaining ~ ” Itaru teases, and Tsuzuru feels a twitch in his eyebrow.  
“ _ Unless  _ you want that sort of thing to happen, I better keep my shirt  _ on _ .” Tsuzuru repeats.  
“Again,” Itaru says, rubbing his hips again, “I’m not complaining.”  
“Itaru-san,” Tsuzuru echoes, and Itaru laughs.  
“Alright, alright, alright. I’ll go back to kissing you ~ ”  
“Mm.”

Itaru leans up to press their lips together again, and Tsuzuru, for a moment, allows himself to melt back into it, into the warmth of the two of them, of how they melted together quite so perfectly. He lets out a sigh into Itaru’s lips, and rolls his hips down in order to elicit a sigh of Itaru’s own, feeling a small smirk cross over his face as he did so. Itaru’s hands move up over his back again, and really, Tsuzuru thinks he’s going to lose the battle over his shirt, feeling Itaru yank it up over his head and toss it to the side, feeling over the new expanse of skin.

Easily – because Tsuzuru is strong, and not because Itaru’s a weakling, or anything – he pushes Itaru back down onto the couch, and leans down to kiss him, licking gently at his lips until Itaru makes that sound that tells Tsuzuru he’s just about ready for a little more. Kissing over his face, he gives Itaru a smile.

“Well, now I’m going to have to get carried away,” he says, and he can hear Itaru swallow, before he’s kissing him again – definitely not for the last time tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> surprisingly i havent written for a3 in so long... i hope u enjoyed it!!
> 
> follow me on twitter [@madokaikaruga](https://twitter.com/madokaikaruga) if you want a special request too :Dc ? Or just to talk !!


End file.
